


Few and Far Between

by DevilsWatchOverUs



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsWatchOverUs/pseuds/DevilsWatchOverUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though their parents are rivals, that doesn't mean they have to be... -Nergal Junior X Deseray/CannonXOC . Mild language, sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few and Far Between

In truth, I wasn't quite sure what happened.

When I'd first met him, I suppose I was surprised. Other Hybrids- human and Demon crosses- are hard to come by. I certainly liked him; he was a good friend. Loyal, caring, stupid at times sure, but a good friend. Of course, none of that mattered in the grand scheme of things.

Nergal Demons are greatly disliked in the Underworld. For a long time, I thought I'd hated them myself. Their hideous forms, horrific tentacles, and eerie eyes always frightened and disgusted me. Meeting one in real life, though, proved otherwise to me.

I couldn't help it. He was like me; outcast for his heritage and form, for what he was and is. He had no friends, only his stupid cousin and his cousins' master, best friend, and slave. Lonely? Quite.

Thus, I find myself where I am now. Hiding in a streetlight-lit alleyway in his arms, vocally wishing our fathers wouldn't find out.

His green eyes, which actually seemed to be glowing, watched me. A crooked smile, a flashing of his jagged yellow teeth, and only a single word.

"Come."

Did I obey? Of course. How could I not? Despite being a Nergal Demon, he was charming and handsome (in his human form- I doubt I could say the same about his real form). I was seeing though my better judgment as if it were glass. It no longer mattered.

Of course, it was pitch black outside, and as we left the lights of Endsville, I found it hard to maneuver. Stumbling almost blindly after him in the dark was certainly embarrassing, but I kept trying. After a moment, he stopped to look at me.

"You okay?" he looked me over as if it were broad daylight.

"I can't see," I sighed and paused for a moment, trying to figure out where we were. Nothing but darkness entered my line of vision… and his glowing green eyes.

"Hold on," before I could respond, something wrapped itself around me. My knees, thighs, stomach, and chest were bound. Then my body pressed up against fabric. Using the little light I did have, I managed to see the red scarf around his neck.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, and I rested my head between his shoulder and neck. He let out a small noise; some kind of clicking from his chest. I felt a hand slide across my stomach and to my side, and another slide up my back.

I nuzzled into his scarf. Another quiet choirs of clicking. He lurched, and I could feel wind against my face. I figured he'd begun to run. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to forget. For just a moment, my father was no longer relevant. The whole of the Underworld did not matter to me. All I knew, all I could feel, hear, see, smell, touch, and taste was the very Prince of a rival Demonic race.

The moment didn't last as long as I would have liked. He began to slow down, and finally stop. A flash of light passed me, and I opened my eyes. The sight before me took my breath away.

Such perfection. A small lake surrounded my thickly-grassed beaches. Trees surrounded the area, and fireflies danced around the water. The moon and stars looked at their reflection in the depths of it.

He seemed to sense my liking of the place. I felt his smiling lips brush my cheek.

"Is it good enough for Royalty?" he whispered, mocking me.

"It'll do," I whispered back, moving his scarf away from his neck to press a kiss to it. For what I'd heard of a Nergal Demon, he was quite warm. But I could feel something move beneath his soft skin. For a moment, I remembered what could truly lie beyond his human body. The thought was frightening, thus, not worth my time.

A noise hit my ears. Something of a squeak or whimper. It took me a second to realize it had been me. His hand was rubbing calmly over my stomach, and his mouth was kissing just under my ear. The bastard was going to pay for that one.

My tongue: a long, red, pointed thing many humans would cringe at, flicked at his cheek. Sweet Jesus, he was so paying for that. And in the most agonizing way possible. I ran though ideas in my head, trying to think of what would torture him.

He cut my thoughts short just after he'd set me down, his tentacle brushing the inside of my leg, just above the knee. Oh, what a jackass! I'll certainly have to get creative with my payback. Very creative.

I pressed my lips against his, and for a moment, he was taken aback. Good. After such, I felt his arms reach around to hug my torso, and a few tentacles caress my back. His tongue swept against my lips, forcing a quiet growl of annoyance out of me. Jerk.

I knew as well as most other Demons what a Nergal mouth entailed of. Jagged, yellowed teeth that can have multiple rows, and are rather crooked. Green gums and throat, and a sickly green tongue which was as long as mine, yet forked. Oddly, and only for a moment, I wondered how many rows of teeth he had. I myself had one row, and a second just coming in.

Figuring there was only one way to find out, I allowed my lips to part and him to enter. Many would assume a Nergal Demon had a foul mouth on all accords, yet it didn't seem as such. Certainly, there was no way to describe the taste other than 'bitter and sour', but not foul.

When I backed out, I took my turn. Damn, one full row of teeth and a second row almost all the way in. Another odd thought, which I found myself grinning too, was that any mortal human would have cut their tongue on those jagged fangs. Thankfully, I couldn't.

We pulled away to breath. At least, I did. He didn't seem to need air. His tongue flicked my neck, causing a shudder to run through me. I felt him grin against my neck, which he now seemed intent on kissing in every way possible. What an annoying bastard, an ass, complete jerk. He was toying with me. I couldn't allow that.

My hands found his shoulders, and grabbed on. I wondered if he could feel my nails though his coat. If he could, he was doing a great job at ignoring it. For a moment, I'd forgotten why I'd grabbed him, then realized with annoyance that my legs were giving out. I heard him laugh. Laugh. Oh, he was in for it.

Slowly, he lowered us to the ground. Now, this was pissing me off. He laid me on my back, and dared to look down at me. I don't like being looked down at. He didn't seem to notice. Before I realized I'd been lost in my own annoyance, he'd pinned me down with his own body, tentacles wrapped protectively around my back and legs. Jack. Ass. He was in big trouble for this.

His lips met mine again, which I gladly accepted. However, I let my annoyance be shown with a growl when his tongue twisted erotically in my mouth. Not okay, absolutely not okay! He will pay for this!

My hands absently held his neck and cheek, just waiting for him to make the one mistake that would mark my vengeance. I didn't have to wait long. One of his tentacles came up to brush my cheek, and I quickly stopped it from leaving with one hand. He seemed confused, but simply let it rub my palm.

"Junior," it took me a moment to realize how breathless I sounded. This, pissing me off further, would mean the end of this annoying Nergal Prince. My tongue swept across my lips when he went to rest his head in the side of my neck. I let him stay there for a moment, let him have a false sense of security. Not for long.

Slowly, I stroked the tentacle he foolishly left so close to my face. A small noise, something like a moan, escaped him. I pulled it closer to me, kissing it as no human would ever dare. I felt his hands, which were holding me by my shoulder blades, clench.

Payback time.

I bit onto the end of the tentacle, taking it into my mouth. The noise he made was louder than I expected. It sounded like something between screeching, clicking, and yelling- I couldn't be sure. His ragged breath became more like hissing when I swept my tongue over the end, biting just hard enough to leave marks. He squeaked.

"D-D-Deseray!" his voice was muffled, so I figured he was speaking though grit teeth. "Y-you little…" his voice was drowned out by his own clicking sound, when I continued to stroke the tentacle.

Finally, after what very well could have been three to five minutes, I let go. The tentacle- all of them, actually, fell lip around and beneath me. As did Junior, only a moment later.

"You…" he struggled to breath, "planned that…" I grinned.

"Of course," my head turned to nuzzle his cheek. Upon looking at him, I realized his glowing eyes seemed to be strained to stay open. "Did I work you up to passing out?" I chuckled darkly.

"You…" he stopped speaking, focusing on breathing. After a few minutes, I'd almost thought he'd fallen asleep. Instead, he spoke again. "Deseray… I…" he didn't have the strength to finish, but I was barely able to read his almost exhausted mind. I knew what he wanted to say, and it made me grin.

"And I you, Junior," I whispered to him. He smiled, and closed his eyes. The glowing ceased. I rested myself now, too. Letting my mussels relax, I realized just how tired I was. How long had we been here? The question didn't matter. Daddy wouldn't find us here. No one would.

And I was just fine with that.


End file.
